


School Again

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Elementary School, F/M, Fatherhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping for school supplies for first time is hell fun, and the first day is the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Again

"Papa, papa, I want the backpack with the Mario Brother." Derek pulls away a backpack with a Barbie doll painted at the front of a backpack. Then Derek grab the backpack with a cartoon name Mario Brother painted in the front, then Toby starts crying when Derek give him the backpack. Derek bend to his knees so he was able to see Toby at the eyes, "What's wrong captain." Toby rubbed his tiny nose with the bottom of his long sleeve t-shirt, "I want the one with the red Mario Brother not the green one." Then Derek stood up to his normal size and grab the backpack with the red Mario Brother, after that Toby smile. Derek hated these damn Target small carts, he push it while looking for Stiles. He found him checking off a 12 pack of washable markers of the school supplies list they got at WalMart the other day. "DerBear can you please put all these supplies in cart." Derek nodded after Stiles put puppy eyes, he checked that Stiles had two paper binders with the damn Mario Brother painted on them. A eight pack of Mario Brother pencils, and a pack of four Mario Brother erasers. Two packages of leaf paper (thank good it didn't have Mario Brother painted on them), a pencil bag with the Mario Brothers and a 24 pack of coloring pencils. A couple of other small things, after walking a bit Toby said he wanted reusable water bottle and a lunch bag. After two hours they found Erica and Boyd with their daughter Jenny standing by the chips. Their cart was filled to the top, he could see a bunch of makeup that wasn't for Jenny for sure. After a while they found Allison and Scott with their three children, Garrett and Jacob who are twins and Andrea who was asleep in her baby seat she is less then a month old. Derek could see a couple of boxes of condoms, pregnancy tests, and lube that they tried hiding behind school supplies. Derek was gonna say something but for the kids own good he didn't say anything. After half an they finished paying their stuff and walk to the Starburst inside Target. Derek hated Starburst cause the smell effect his wolf nose, the pack found Jackson and Lydia inside Starburst. Jackson was drinking a Coffee while Lydia was drinking a tea, Jackson started laughing when he saw Scott, Derek and Boyd falling asleep. Lydia who was two months pregnant, scoffed and hit Jackson on the head. That shut up Jackson fast, "Jackson do you know who you are gonna have in your class this upcoming year." Lydia ask Jackson with a smirk, Jackson look at her and said no. After a couple seconds Jackson line up the dots in his mind and he put a horrific face. "No, no no. Those four devils are gonna be in my class, no fucking way, no." Jackson said, a couple old ladies who were sitting by a couple windows look horrific at Jackson. What a way to end summer break Jackson thought to himself.  
First Day Of School  
Not even ten minutes after school started did Garrett and Jacob had made more then half of the class crying, those two where little angels at home. But if Scott or Allison left they became the worst two little angels, at recess they threw rocks at frogs that were swimming in the water. At lunch they threw bread crumbs at the rest of kindergarteners, because it happens to be that wolves just eat meat not wheat. When a crumb of bread hit Toby he threw it back towards Jacob, but before it hit Jacob he bend down. Getting the crumb of bread stuck in Jenny blond hair, she hot pissed and went after Jacob. Jacob ran but Jenny was faster then him she hop on his back when see was close enough. Jacob fell under Jenny weight, getting his all his new clothes dirty and wet with mud because there was a pool of mud under him. Mud jump on Jenny clothes as well, Jenny scream so hard that Jacob and the rest of the kids had to put their tiny cute hands over their tiny cute ears. Jackson ran over to where Jenny was crying and screaming 'ew' still on top of Jacob. Jackson was in aw, Jenny was so alike to her mother Erica. He shiver, if Jenny was like Erica how would Lydia and his kid would be, Lydia was a dramatic queen in high school. While trying to pull Jenny off Jacob without getting more mud on her, she raise her hand and by accident hitting Jackson on the eye hard. Damn her werewolf extreme strength, he almost said a extreme bad word, but he stop himself for the kids. Jackson put Jenny on the ground and then he try to help Jacob by making him stand up. But Jacob thought it would be funny to tug Jackson leg, again with the damn werewolf strength, he move forward with the strength. He fell on the mud getting his pant and shirt wet with mud. Jacob starts crying because he fell on his butt beside him when Jackson fell forward. After a while Jackson was able to stand up he grab Jacob and Jenny hands, they started walking towards his classroom. Toby and Garrett follow them, Garrett without Jacob by his side was a little shy boy. By the end of the first day of school he was done with this school year, by the time he got home for the day he found Derek, Stiles, Toby, Boyd, Erica, Jenny, Scott, Allison, Garrett, Jacob, Andrea, and Lydia sitting on the couches in the living room. "Uh, what's up?" Jackson asked while putting his laptop on the coffee table, "Allison and Scott told us that Allison found out she's pregnant again." Lydia said giving him a evil smile, right then he felt like he was gonna faint. No no, this can't be Andrea was less then two months old, this only meant one thing. He was gonna teach his kid as well as Scott and Allison new kid.  
Might be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, got to a point where I was like what else do I write but it was fun at last.


End file.
